


cliché love

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A very Happy ending, Happy Ending tho, In the Beginning, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Donghyuck was in love with his best friend mark but could never confess until mark realized he had always loved donghyuck. A cliché love story… or is it? Be ready for a surprise at the end of the story.Note: jeno-donghyuck parts are inspired by own gay couple friends who are sweet af to each other and keep calling each other “princess” and “baby” and honestly ? They are so cute I love my babies!!<3 so i definetely don't mean to offend anyone, i hope everyone would understand in which meaning i used that word ^_^





	cliché love

"I love her so much hyuckkie." Was what mark said to donghyuck while they were sitting on donghyuck's bed after mark and yeri's 5 months anniversary date.

Donghyuck just smiled and squeezed mark's hand. "I'm happy for you"

And he really was. He was so happy for mark. He was happy that mark was dating with someone amazing like yeri. Someone who loves mark with all of her heart, someone who makes heart shaped cookies for mark every week and even giving a little box of them to donghyuck, someone who blushes whenever mark says something sweet, someone who everyone loves, someone who is so nice, so kind, so, so sweet. Someone who mark loves a lot...

"Today i...pecked her cheek" mark said, looking down at his hands and blushing like a tomato "and she blushed. She was so cute hyuck."

"She is always so cute for you hyung"

Mark blushed more and scratched the back of his head "true."

God knows donghyuck tried to hate her when he first realized that his feelings towards his best friend weren't actually so "best friendly" but he couldn't. He could never hate yeri. If it was some another girl he could but oh if it was some another girl mark wouldn't love her that much anyway. Just...something about yeri was different than all the girls mark ever dated. She was quiet, calm, kinda nerdy and so sweet. A lot lot different than all those cool girls mark had dated. None of them could make their relationship last more than a few weeks. But there was just something in yeri that made mark's eyes shine when he looked at her.

"She is so pure you know. So pure and so innocent. I just wanna protect her from all the badness in this world. I just wanna make her smile all the time."

Donghyuck nodded, smiling bitterly cause he understood what mark meant by those words. Cause he felt the same way towards mark.

"I probably sound so stupid. Sorry" mark said and laughed nervously

"No no it's okay" donghyuck said "i understand"

And he did. He really did.

"Mmm hyuckkie come closer it's so cold"

Mark's cute whine woke him up from his deep thoughts. Yes, they were sleeping in the same bed. Yes, they were also cuddling. But hey it's what best friends do right ? 

Even though he hated himself for wanting mark and yeri's relationship to end he still couldn't stop himself from gasping when mark put his arm on his waist and pulled him closer.

"It's cold hyuckkie"

Donghyuck hated himself one more time for losing his breathe in mark's warm embrace.

"I wish yeri was here" mark said softly into donghyuck's neck.

"Yeah...i wish that too" donghyuck said while a single tear rolled down from his left eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh hyuckkie listen. in here it says if your first tear comes from your right eye when you cry it means happiness. It means you are crying because you are happy"

"What if it comes from left eye ?"

Mark checked the post again and frowned.

"It means pain. It means you are in pain."

"Oh..." said donghyuck. 

to be honest he was still trying to understand how someone's tear can flow just from one eye. Don't people cry with both of their eyes ? His 8-year olded mind couldn't understand it.

"I hope your first tear will never flow from your left eye hyuckkie"

"Thank you minhyunggie"

He was still calling mark "minhyunggie" that time. But he didn't know that his precious friend minhyunggie will be the one that will hurt him the most. he didn't know he will cry cause being in love with mark will cause so much pain in his heart...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And then i said "i'm sorry miss but i wasn't gonna buy it anyway"" jeno said and donghyuck laughed so hard that he had to wipe away his tears.

"Oh my god jeno you can't just say that"

"But i did" jeno said and donghyuck hit him playfuly in the arm

"You are so bad lee jeno"

"Then punish me princess" jeno said and kissed donghyuck's hand and gave a flirty wink to his deskmate.

"Ugh shut up you flirty jerk" donghyuck said and pushed jeno away but still laughed anyway.

"You love me tho"

Donghyuck sighed and was gonna say something but someone cleared their throat.

"Oh mark hyung hi" donghyuck said cheerfully but mark's eyes were glaring holes into jeno's soul.

"Hi hyuckkie" mark said when he finally stopped killing poor jeno with his eyes.

"Where is yeri, hyung ?" Donghyuck said and checked the door of their classroom.

"She said she gotta bring you some cookies too. So she went back to the classroom to bring the box"

"Awww she is so sweet" jeno said but mark felt like in some way he was making fun of her.

"Yes she is. But only to nice people." Mark said and donghyuck's face got red a bit.

Not cause he got shy or anything. But he knew jeno and mark didn't get along very well.

"I don't need cookies anyway. I have a sweeter than cotton candy boyfriend" jeno said and hugged donghyuck's arms.

Donghyuck laughed and pushed jeno away "we aren't dating bitch"

"Why we don't tho ?" Jeno asked very seriously when he sat straight.

"What ?" Donghyuck was surprised by the serious tone of jeno's voice.

"You know i like you. A lot. Like very much a lot. And it's not like you can really date with that one person. Cause he is pretty much in love with someone else. So why don't we date ?"

"........."

"Don't you wanna be loved too donghyuck ?" Jeno said and tried to hold donghyuck's hand but he pushed him.

"Stop"

"Why ? Do you still have hope for that asshole ?"

"Don't call him like that! he dosen't even know!"

"But he keeps hurting you! I can't handle seeing you sad!"

"Who is he ?"

Mark's soft tone made the two stop shouting at each other.

"Y-you don't have to know" said donghyuck and jeno added in a venom like tone "Just an idiot who can't see the most beautiful piece of art in front of him. And that person is so fucking stupid that he can't also see how this piece of art is so much i love with him."

"Jeno..."

Jeno shook his head "i can't take it anymore donghyuck. It's been months maybe years since you had been waiting for him to notice you. I'm tired and i know you are too"

"Hey jeno" jaemin appreared in front of the door to remind jeno that he gotta leave school early today to go to his dentist appointment. Jeno murmured a "shit. okay i'm coming" to jaemin and turned back to donghyuck.

"Just call me if you wanna give us a chance okay ? But even if you don't wanna give us a chance Just know that you deserve being loved donghyuck. You deserve it the most." Jeno said and pecked donghyuck's cheek then ran to the door cause the bell rang.

"I guess...i gotta go to my classroom" mark said to donghyuck who was as shocked as himself.

"Yeah...yeah hyung you go i...will take care of this myself"

"Are you sure ? we can skip school today if you want to"

"Mark lee. Is it your classroom ?"

Mark turned around to look at his oh so favorite(can you smell the sarcasm) teacher.

"Hey mrs. Kim how are you ?"

"Hyung please go." Donghyuck begged mark. The last thing he wanted right now was mark getting into trouble.

Mark nodded and turned around to smile at the teacher again "and i was just leaving. Byeee"

Mrs. Kim said a "little jerk" under her breathe to not make anyone hear but donghyuck heard it anyway and pretty much cursed her back in his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donghyuck almost fell from the roof when someone dropped a little box beside him. He looked up and saw an angel standing beside him, smiling sweetly.

"Holy shit yeri i almost shat my fucking pants"

Yeri giggled a bit "i'm sorry. Didn't think it will scare you that much"

Donghyuck sighed "it's ok. I know you would not do it on purpose"

Yeri smiled again and pointed at the spot beside donghyuck "can i ?"

"Of course"

Yeri sat down and covered her legs with her little blanket that she always carries with her.

"So"

"So ?"

"Will you date with jeno ?"

Donghyuck laughed "mark hyung was so fast to tell you huh ?"

"No. Jeno was fast to tell me."

"What ???" Donghyuck's eyes got so wide that they were almost about to fly away from their sockets. Cause what if jeno told yeri that he...is in love with mark.

"He told me."

"Oh..."

"But i already knew it anyway"

"Oh ?"

"It's pretty obvious hyuck" yeri said and chuckled "i knew you are in love with mark since the first time i met you"

"Oh...."

"I also knew you tried to hate me back then. But you don't hate me right now I guess ?"

"Of course I don't yeri. How can I ? You are a literal angel."

"I am no angel donghyuck. If i was an angel I would break up with mark and make you two date. But I’m only human and we all have our flaws."

"What is your flaw ?"

Yeri smiled bitterly "I fell for someone who isn't mine."

"Mark is yours. You know that too."

"He isn't mine. He never was. And you know that too."

"He is so much in love with you what the hell are you talking about ?"

Yeri giggled softly "you really haven't seen the way he looks at you right ? Or the way he looks at jeno when he flirts with you ?"

"Yeri I...don't understand"

"Mark loves you. He loves me too true. But we both know it's not in the same way."

"Yeah he loves me as a friend"

Yeri sighed "I swear to god I can't believe how you both are so blind and stupid"

"Did you just call your boyfriend stupid ?"

"Yes. Yes I did. Cause he is. And so are you."

"........"

After that, was a long long silence…

"Donghyuck"

"Yeah ?"

"I love mark too much to break up with him. Call me selfish cause I know I am. But…"

"But ?"

"But if he wants to break up, which I know he will once he realize his true feelings for you, I will let him. I will not cause any problem. I won't ask for a reason. I won't bother you two after that."

Donghyuck smiled at her softly "and you call yourself not an angel"

Yeri chuckled "I’m really not. I just want mark to be happy. You gotta make people you love happy right ?"

"True..."

"If I break up with him right now before he realize he actually loves you then he will get so sad. Cause he thinks i am the one who is holding his heart in her hands when it’s actually you. I don't want him to be sad hyuck."

"I know..."

"Can you promise me ?"

"....for what ?"

"When me and mark break up and you two start dating-"

"We both know it won't happen yeri"

"Please love him with all you have."

Donghyuck's mouth turned dry suddenly.

"It might be stupid that I’m telling you this cause you already love him a lot but...make him know that he is loved. A lot. Make him know that he is an amazing treasure. Love him till he won't remember any other person he loved till he loved you."

"Yeri..."

"Please...I want him to be happy…"

"But you will be sad"

Yeri shook her head, smiled and huffed out of her nose in a meaningful way "if he is happy, I’m happy too"

Donghyuck smiled at her softly again, "You are too good hearted for this world yeri. You are too good."

"Maybe this world is too bad" yeri said and got up from the floor "thank you for the promise hyuck. I know you will keep it. I gotta go now. I can't miss math class. See you later ?"

"Yeah. See you later yeri. Oh and thank you for the cookies"

"You're welcome"

Donghyuck was left all alone in the rooftop again when yeri walked away. Damn it his mind was already a mess and yeri's words confused him even more. Should he believe what yeri said and still hope that mark will love him back ? Or should he date with jeno who already loves him ?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm planning buying a bunny for her birthday. What do you think ?"

"I think she would like that."

"Good then. I was thinking about a ring but-"

"A ring ? Hyung we are high school students. You can't get married yet"

"I know I know. It was gonna be a small ring anyway. Just a promise ring."

"A promise ring..."

"Yeah. But i changed my mind anyway"

"Why ?"

Donghyuck couldn't hear mark's voice from the other side of the phone for a while.

"Just...something happened."

"What happened that could made you change your mind ?"

“.......nothing important."

"But what happened hyung ??"

"I said nothing important!"

Donghyuck couldn't say anything cause why did mark got so aggressive suddenly ? 

"Whatever. Did you call jeno ?"

"No...."

"You will reject him right ?"

"..........."

"Hyuck"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know ?! Of course you will reject him!"

"But why ?"

"Cause he is just a flirty asshole!"

"He loves me tho"

"I love you too!!"

"As a friend"

"Yes. So what ? Isn't a huge friendly love enough for you ?"

'Of course it isn't...idiot...' donghyuck thought while his eyes were getting teary.

"I want to be loved mark. I'm so tired of just loving and never getting loved."

"What do you mean ?"

Donghyuck sniffed and wiped away his tears.

"Nothing. nothing really. I'm just emotional tonight. Sorry."

"Hyuck are you crying ? What is going on hyuckkie ??" mark’s voice was so soft and tender when he asked with worry and it made donghyuck cry harder.

"Nothing. I gotta go now"

"Hyuck-"

Donghyuck couldn't listen more so he ended the call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey hyu-"

"Yes"

"What ???"

"Yes i will date you"

"Wait are you serious ?"

Donghyuck took a deep breath then let it out slowly "yes. Let's date jeno"

"Oh my freaking god!! Thank you hyuck thank you so much!!! You won't regret it I promise you"

'So many promises...' donghyuck thought and kept listening jeno's excited words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You what ?!"

"I said yes"

"And why the fuck you did that ??!!"

"I...want to date him"

Donghyuck looked up finally when mark gasped and cleared his throat when he noticed what he just did "you do really ?"

"Y-yeah"

Mark walked closer to donghyuck and held his hands tightly "you won't regret it right hyuckkie ? I don't wanna see you sad"

Donghyuck chuckled. A very bitter chuckle.

"I'll be fine don't worry"

"Princessssss"

Jeno entered the classroom with a bouquet full of roses and walked right straight to donghyuck and his desk. 

"These are for you princess" jeno said and gave the bouquet to donghyuck which in return donghyuck sighed and facepalmed "I am a boy jeno. You can't call me "princess""

"But you are my princess" jeno said and sat down next to donghyuck, hugging his arm like a little puppy.

"Cut the crap jeno we all know you call everyone with idiotically sweet names. It's nothing new."

"Well, hello to you too Mr. Grumpy ass. Where is your girlfriend? Why don't you be grumpy to her ?"

Mark took a deep breath to calm himself down "i wanna spend time with my best friend. Can't i ?"

"Well your best friend has a boyfriend now so i don't think you two can spend as much as time anymore. Sorry"

Mark's hands were fisted, knuckles turning to white in anger.

"Anyway. Wanna go to a date today hyuckkie ?" Jeno asked with a cute eye smile "I planned everything to be perfect"

Donghyuck chuckled "it doesn’t have to perfect"

"But you deserve perfection. You deserve everything's best hyuck" jeno said and held donghyuck's hand.

Mark's anger grew bigger when he saw pink shades on donghyuck's cheeks. Was he blushing for that jerk's sweet words ?? Oh hell no.

"Wow so cheesy lee jeno"

Jeno sighed and gave mark an annoyed look "mark can you like, I don't know shut your bubble gum dumb dumb mouth up and go away ? I'm pretty sure yeri is waiting for you."

Mark's fisted hands were getting even tighter but he suddenly had an eye contact with donghyuck and he loosened his fists when he saw the begging look in donghyuck's eyes. It was as if he was saying "hyung please don't start a fight".

Mark cleared his throat again to talk with a deeper tone than usual "you're right. She is waiting for me probably. Donghyuck." Mark turned to donghyuck "tell me if you will go to a date after school or not okay ?"

"Okay" donghyuck said kinda quietly like a kicked puppy

"Okay." Mark said and walked out of the room. Donghyuck's eyes followed him.

"So" jeno said and held donghyuck's hand again "date ?"

Donghyuck smiled and squeezed jeno's hand "yeah that would be nice"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been 3 weeks since jeno and donghyuck started dating and mark's anger towards jeno was growing bigger and bigger. But the weird thing is he didn't know why he was that angry at jeno. Cause all jeno was doing was treating donghyuck so perfectly, "like a princess" in jeno's term. Jeno was taking donghyuck on such perfect dates every Thursday and always giving him cute little gifts and showering him with compliments that were making donghyuck's cheeks turn a bright pink. Jeno clearly liked donghyuck a lot. So why did mark disliked him that much ???

"The other day he took me on a date again and we went to this new chocolate place. Actually I tried to stop him cause there is very expensive you know. But he didn't listen to me and said I deserve the best. So we went there and are you ready for this hyung? There was chocolate waterfall!! A freaking chocolate waterfall can you believe it!!! And-"

Mark knew donghyuck was not a boy who cared about money or fancy things. He knew donghyuck was happy cause of how well jeno was treating him and cause of chocolate, cause donghyuck LOVED chocolate, not cause of the expensive date. He also knew he should be happy for donghyuck. But his heart was hurting every time he saw donghyuck with jeno. And he didn't even know why...

"Do you like him hyuck ?"

Donghyuck stopped talking and looked at mark with wide eyes.

"I...yeah of course I do"

Mark hummed and asked again "do you like him more than that person who couldn't see you are in love with him ?"

Donghyuck choked on his own saliva and kept quiet for a while. Then answered with his dry but still soft voice.

"No...I...I love that person. I still love him with all of my heart...even though he can never see my love...but jeno loves me hyung. He makes me feel loved. So why don't I date with the person who loves me and try falling for him instead of hoping for the other person who will never see me ? Right ?"

"Right...."

Mark had been thinking about who this person could be but he couldn't find anyone. Was that jaemin ? But donghyuck once said he can never see jaemin in any way else than a brother like friend. Was that renjun ? But donghyuck always said he and renjun were literally just like real brothers. Then who was it ???

"Did he kiss you yet ?" Mark asked and saw how donghyuck's cheeks got so red and his eyes were on the floor like he was trying to choose if he will tell the truth or not.

"N-no"

"So you still hadn't got your first kiss yet ?" Mark asked again and donghyuck moved uncomfortably in his place on the floor 

"Yes. But why you keep aski-" donghyuck gasped when mark suddenly cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss.

Oh...my...god...donghyuck could feel mark's lips on his own. Mark's lips! Mark's.lips!!!! The lips of the boy he had been in love for so long. Mark's lips were brushing on his own softly. And donghyuck almost lost himself in the soft and sweet touch of their lips but then opened his eyes again. Cause why ? Why was mark kissing him ? Why was he wasting his first kiss for someone he didn't even like that way.

Donghyuck pushed mark away when he tried to deepen the kiss.

"Y-you...you shouldn't have done that hyung" donghyuck said while panting and ran away, leaving an about to cry mark behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wanna tell what happened? ?”

Mark didn't have to turn around to know who was standing beside him.

"You will hate me for this"

"I'm pretty sure i won't" yeri said and sat next to mark "now spill"

"I kissed donghyuck"

"Oh"

"It was his first kiss"

"…..oh"

"It was my first kiss also"

"........oh"

"Then he said I shouldn't have done that and ran away"

"What ???"

"And I’m so sorry for being the worst boyfriend in the world. Yeri I’m so sor-"

"You let him ran away like that ?? You didn't follow him ??”

Mark was taken aback by how angry yeri sounded.

"No I didn't. But why you-"

"You idiot" yeri said and flickered mark's forehead "you should've follow him."

"But why ?"

Yeri took a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm herself down.

"Why did you kiss him mark ?"

"I...don't know ?"

"I think you know mark"

He really didn't know. But he had an idea. An idea that made him so fucking scared.

"Tell me mark"

Mark bit his lip in hesitation. Yeri held his hand and squeezed it.

"Tell me"

"I....ugh I don't know I had been having these things towards donghyuck for a while now"

"What kind of things ?" Yeri asked and brushed mark's hair to the side gently

"Feelings...some feelings that I hadn't felt for donghyuck before"

"Or maybe you did but you didn't realize you did."

"M-maybe..."

"Continue" yeri said softly and caressed mark's knuckles softly with her fingertips.

"I just...hate seeing him with jeno. Or anyone else. I know it sounds selfish but I don't want him to date with anyone. Even just thinking about someone kissing him makes me go crazy. I-I...I don't know why I’m like that"

"Maybe because you love him"

"I do love him. He is my best friend."

"Not that kind of love" yeri said and let go of mark's hand after pressing a soft kiss on his palm.

Mark looked at yeri in shock but yeri just kept smiling at him softly.

"W-what do you mean ??"

"You love him mark. You always did. Remember the day you said "you are holding my heart in your hands ?" To me ? We both know now that it had never been me who had your heart in their hands. Right ? Even since the first time I saw you I knew your heart was already belonged to someone else."

"B-but i-i don't understand. Then why you-"

"Cause I love you" yeri said and chuckled "I know it's stupid to fall for someone who could never really love you back. But I do."

"I...I’m a terrible person" mark said and felt yeri's fingers on her skin, wiping away his tears.

"No you aren't. I can't hate you for falling in love mark. You had always been his anyway. I was the one who came later. I am the bad person in this story. But even though I’m the bad one...I feel happy to know you. Cause to be honest mark, loving you was the best thing I had done in my life"

"Why are you talking like you will leave me ?" Mark was crying harder cause god damn it, it was all too much for him.

"I will never leave you" yeri said and pecked a kiss on mark's cheek "but I’ll let you go so you can be with the person you really love"

"Yeri I...it's too much for me to take in right now."

"I know" yeri said and caressed mark's face "can I get a one last hug ?"

Mark pulled her into a tight and warm hug and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shhh it’s alright mark. You'll be happy. You’ll be so happy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the other side, donghyuck was apologizing jeno but jeno's arms were already wrapped around him.

"I'm so fucking sorry jeno. You know I tried my best to love you. I swear to god I did. I mean you are just so lovable really. You are so handsome, you treat me so well, you make me feel so loved. I wish I could love you back. Really. But I just...when he...I just like, lost my mind when he kissed me. I, like, flew out the world and went to heaven when his lips pressed on mine. I still love him so god damn much and I feel so bad towards you cause it is literally cheating. And all you had done was being so fucking nice to me and I-"

Jeno put his finger on donghyuck's lips and shook his head "god damn it donghyuck you really talk so much"

"I-I know..."

Jeno sighed and pulled donghyuck into his chest.

"I also wish you could love me too"

"I'm so sorry...."

Jeno chuckled, shaking donghyuck's head softly "but to be honest it was so obvious even from the start that you will never stop loving him. I thought I could make you forget him and love me but...I can't do everything I want I guess..."

"You...aren’t angry ?"

"Oh I am. I am so freaking angry at mark for realizing his love for you just now. Right when we finally started dating. But I mean what can I do ?"

"I thought you would..."

Jeno laughed "no hyuck I won't cause any problem or make a scene. I can't hold you back even if I want to anyway. I love you too much to hurt you"

Donghyuck could feel tears gathering in his eyes "you are too nice to me. I don't deserve it."

Jeno kissed his head gently "you deserve the best"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey"

Donghyuck looked up and smiled at mark. A bit forced smile…

"Hey"

Mark sat down next to donghyuck and they watched the sun going down quietly.

"So" mark said, "I heard you broke up with jeno"

Donghyuck just nodded.

"I heard you broke up with yeri too"

Mark just nodded too.

"You...didn't hurt her feelings right ? She loves you so much. I hope you two broke up nicely"

Donghyuck was sincere in his words. He really hoped yeri's heart hadn't got broken.

"She is fine. Don't worry" mark said and smiled a bit more genuinely "to be honest she was the one who forced me to come here to talk with you"

"She what ???"

Mark chuckled "yeah. She said she wants to see me happy. And said you are the one who could make me happy"

"Oh..."

The silence was filled with so many unsaid words…

"It's so awkward" donghyuck said and chuckled nervously. Because they never had an awkward and uncomfortable silence like that between them before.

"Yeah..." mark said and scratched the back of his head

And silence again...

"I...I’m confused"

"Oh ?" Donghyuck didn't know what else to say to be honest.

"Yeah uhmm I...I was so sure that I’m in love with yeri, that I wanted to spend my life with her like you know"

"............"

Donghyuck's silence made mark continue talking.

"And it's been like a few weeks since we broke up and...I had been thinking..."

"About what?”

"About you" mark said, talking down at his hands because he didn't want to see the look on donghyuck's face.

"Oh...and?”

"And I...uhmm...I realized that I...might....love you in a different way....than just as a best friend..."

".....o-oh...."

"Yeah…"

It was so weird for both of them cause it was the first time they were so shy towards each other. Normally mark would talk even about his deepest secrets so comfortably with donghyuck and donghyuck would listen for hours. But right now they both were talking with a bit more nervousness in their voices.

"W-when...how did you realize that ?"

"We didn't talk for weeks right ? And I couldn't see you at all even at school. Like you were trying to leave the school as soon as possible to not see me"

"I was"

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

Mark took a few seconds before he continued talking.

"So yeah I couldn't see you and...I missed you...so much...maybe too much for a person to miss their best friend...I couldn't sleep almost every night. I thought I broke your heart, I thought I hurted you and you were hating me. But..."

"But?”

"But I couldn't stop thinking about how soft and warm your lips were against mine..."

Even without looking at his face, mark could sense that donghyuck got so tensed up.

"I had been thinking about kissing you again, and hugging you, and cuddling with you, and falling asleep with you on the couch after watching the new episode of doctor who, and back hugging you while you cook, and holding hands with you, and sharing ice cream kisses with you, and going on dates with you, and waking up and seeing your face in front of me every single morning, and all the things I shouldn't have think...cause you are my best friend. We are best friends...and best friends don't do things like that...then I thought that maybe...I wasn't loving you as my best friend...maybe I was in love with you, maybe that was why my heart was warming up so much whenever I saw your smile, maybe that was why I wanted to spend even more time with you than I wanted to spend with yeri, my own girlfriend, maybe that was why I was watching you sleep all night long whenever we had sleepovers, maybe that was why whenever I thought about the university I will choose I was praying god that you and I will go to the same one even though I didn't pray to go to the same one with yeri. Maybe that was why I...I had been writing so many love songs but thinking about you every single time, seeing your face in front of my eyes not hers...maybe I was loving you in a way I had never loved anyone else before. Maybe you were the one who owned my heart..."

Mark heard a sniffing so he looked up and oh god...donghyuck was crying...was his confession that bad ? Did he hated it that much ?

"D-donghyuck ?" Mark leaned forward to hold donghyuck's face but donghyuck put his hand up to stop him.

"W-was your thought true ? Or did that left just as a thought ?" Donghyuck asked while his tears were flowing like waterfalls…

"The thought of me being in love with you ?"

Donghyuck nodded and sobbed when mark's warm palm touched his cold cheek gently.

"It was true. It is true. I am in love with you donghyuck"

Donghyuck sobbed louder this time and threw himself on mark, hugging him tightly as if it was a dream and he did not want to lose mark even if he wakes up.

Mark wrapped his arms around donghyuck and talked softly while caressing his hair gently "and I feel so stupid for not realizing it before cause it was so obvious that I had always loved you but I still dated with other people for so long. I probably hurted you so bad. So goddamn bad. I spent so many days regretting over it when I realized how much I broke your heart. Maybe a thousand times. But you still stayed by my side. And then I realized one more thing."

"What ?" Donghyuck said quietly into mark's shoulder that was wet with his tears.

"You had always loved me too. You loved me so much. So much that you let yourself got hurt to make me happy."

"It took you so god damn long to see how fucking much I am in love with you" donghyuck broke the hug and stared at mark.

Of course, the sassy prince was back. Of course.

"Maybe I was trying to find the brightest star in the sky so I dated many people to find that one star but I was wrong. I was so wrong. Cause what I needed wasn't the brightest star. I needed the sun"

"Had you found her then ?" Donghyuck asked but with teary eyes again cause he already knew what mark was gonna say.

Mark brushed the hair in front of donghyuck's eyes to the side and cupped his face gently.

"I did. I found him right next to me. Waiting for me to see his light for so long. The sun. My sun. Brighter than all others."

Donghyuck's tears started falling again and he tried turning it into a joke "you keep making me cry"

"I know" mark said in a serious and some kind of guilty tone cause he knew that joke had the truth hidden in it. 

"And I’m so sorry for that. I promise you donghyuck" mark said and caressed his cheeks "I will never make you cry again" then leaned in and kissed donghyuck slowly like he was trying to make up for all these times he made tears roll down from his cheeks.

Just saying donghyuck's heart was beating fast could not be enough to express how close he was to have a heart attack. His heart was beating so fast that he was pretty sure it could be rip off his chest and fly to mark's hands anytime now. But it was okay cause he could feel mark's heart too when they hugged and mark's heart was beating like his own. Beating so hard…

When they broke the kiss donghyuck was the first one to talk, his fingers playing with mark's hair.

"So I am your sun ?”

Mark nodded and pecked donghyuck's lips. He thought it was enough as an answer. And it was.

"Will you go search for the brightest star again when you get tired of the sun ?"

"Are you kidding me ? I found him just now and I am planning to never let him go."

"Oh really ?" Donghyuck asked in a playful tone, which made mark smirk back at him playfully.

"Yep. he is stuck with me forever unfortunately." Mark said and put his hands around donghyuck's waist

"Cut out the "unfortunately" part" donghyuck said and linked his arms on mark's neck.

"Why ?"

"Cause I am not complaining about being stuck with you at all"

"Oh you don't ?" Mark asked while getting closer to donghyuck's face

"I don't. at all" donghyuck said before their lips pressed on each other again.

They took their time, kissing, hugging and doing some more of those coupley, cheesy things all day. 

"Oh god" donghyuck said suddenly as if he just remembered something while they were walking to his house.

"What happened ?"

"I...might forgot my textbook at jeno's house"

Mark glared at donghyuck a bit "you went to his house ?"

"We were dating you know."

Mark sighed "I know. And it was my fault."

"But it's okay. We didn't do anything at all. Like, he just held my hand and I held his back cause I didn't wanna be a bad boyfriend"

"No don’t worry I get it" mark said and sighed again "I just...feel a bit bad."

"You what ?" Donghyuck stopped walking to look at mark with surprised eyes

"I mean technically I stole his boyfriend. And I know he likes you. Like, a lot."

"Oh...yeah true.." donghyuck said and scratched the back of his head awkwardly

"But I don't regret it. He might like you a lot. But I love you. I love you so much. And I think you belong to me like how I belong to you not to jeno"

"You're gonna make me cry again" donghyuck said jokingly and started walking again, trying to hide his teary eyes. He just had waited so long to hear these words from mark. So long...  
__________________________________________________  
Donghyuck rang the bell; jeno's mom welcomed them in and went back to watching her TV show.

They walked to jeno's room in complete silence cause it was just making them so nervous cause mark ruined? Their relationship and also came to jeno's house like nothing happened? Wow. Such a bold move to make.

Donghyuck took a deep breath and opened the door but he wasn't ready to see what he saw.

"OH MY GOD!!"

Jeno and jaemin pulled away from each other quickly but donghyuck and mark had already saw them kissing.

No one said anything for a while. They just looked at each other in an awkward silence.

"Uhmm this is awkward...and I look like that one person who just ruined a relationship...should I go ?" Jaemin said, breaking the silence.

Jeno held his hand quickly before he can get up and shook his head "you don't have to go. I and donghyuck broke up already"

"You did???" Jaemin's eyes got so wide that mark was worried that they will fly away from their sockets.

Donghyuck chuckled "yeah. It has been a few weeks actually. You are pretty slow aren't you nana?”

"You uhmm you aren't mad at me?" Jaemin asked donghyuck with his head low, looking at the floor.

Donghyuck knew jaemin felt guilty but he shouldn't have. He wasn't the one who made him and jeno break up. And to be honest it was so unnecessary for them to date in the first place anyway. If he knew jaemin liked jeno he would never date with jeno. Cause he loved jaemin as a friend a lot. 

Donghyuck did something that surprised all of them; he sat beside jaemin, held his hands and talked calmly like talking a little cat. 

"Why would I be mad at you nana?”

"I-I kissed your boyfriend"

"Ex-boyfriend" donghyuck corrected "and you should've told me that you like jeno nana. I wouldn't date him if I knew you liked him."

Donghyuck looked up at jeno and said “no offence”

“None taken” jeno said, smiling.

Jaemin kept looking down “I don’t like jeno...I-I love jeno”

Donghyuck looked up to see his reaction and got so surprised when he saw jeno was looking at jaemin with such a soft and tender look in his eyes.

“Then why you never told me?”

This time jeno sat beside jaemin and took his hands out of donghyuck’s hold to hold them himself.

“C-cause you always liked donghyuck. And we had always been best friends. And I-I knew you wouldn’t date with me so I-”

“Actually you are right jaemin I liked donghyuck. I liked him a lot. But you are missing out the most important thing.”

“w-what?”

“I had always loved you.”

Jaemin looked up immediately and almost started crying when jeno cupped his face, “you should’ve told me nana. Then all of this drama wouldn’t happen.”

“t-true” jaemin said stuttering, still can’t believe that jeno loved him back.

“Wait hold up now. Are you telling me that you loved jeno for years and jeno also loved you for years but none of you confessed to the other cause you had been best friends for so long?”  
Jaemin laughed at donghyuck’s words “and you loved mark for years but didn’t confess to him cause, again, you guys had been best friends since you two were in diapers. But mark also had always loved you too? If I got that part right ?”

“Oh man” donghyuck said and sighed, “our love life is so cliché it hurts my heart”

This time they all laughed.

“You could’ve confess me babe” mark said and side hugged donghyuck.

Donghyuck got a bit shook by the “babe” but he tried not to show it “yeah of course cause confessing to my straight as hell best friend my undying love for him would be great thing to do. You should have confess me instead. I had been open about my sexuality for so long. It would be easier for you.”

“I thought you liked jeno. And just because you are gay doesn’t mean you would like me back.”

“It’s true. I did like him.”

Mark raised his left eyebrow like asking “what??”

“As a friend” donghyuck added and jeno fake gasped “I’m so offended. I even took you to that expensive chocolate place.”

“You ate more than me anyway”

Jeno gasped again, “I’m so offended”

Mark started laughing out of sudden and held onto donghyuck’s t-shirt while laughing into his shoulder.

“What?”

“It’s just” mark laughed a bit more and wiped away his tears “we are all so stupid. If we just man upped and confessed to each other we would never be sad for all these time.”

“And I wouldn’t dislike you” jeno added jokingly and mark played along “believe me I disliked you more. Especially when you called donghyuck your princess. He is a boy for god’s sake jeno.”

Jeno really looked offended this time “I personally think words like “princess” “baby” and “darling” can be used for all gender lovers. Also, I called him like that because the saying goes as “treating someone like a princess” not “like a prince”. But okay then.”

“But the other two words are diff-“

“Whatever!” donghyuck said, “you two don’t dislike each other anymore. I date with mark. Jeno dates with jaemin. We are all friends and we are all happy. Okay?!”

“Is it that easy really?” jaemin asked.

“Nana, honey, I had waited for years to date with mark. I will not let any cliché shit to ruin this. Get it?”

“Got it.”

“Good. Now mark and me will go home and do some more coupley cute shits. You two do the same. Bye.” Donghyuck said before pulling mark out of the room.

Jeno and jaemin laughed at them then looked at each other again when mark’s “okay okay I’m coming stop pulling me please hyuckkie”s stopped.

“So you had always loved me huh?” jaemin asked, pulling jeno closer by his neck.

“Yep”

Jaemin chuckled and shook his head before pulling jeno into a second kiss.

_________________________________________________________________________________

“I love this” donghyuck said while the sun was warming up his face sweetly.

“I know. I also love seeing the sun feeling the sun.” 

Donghyuck opened one of his eyes and looked at mark judgingly “cheesy”

But mark still saw the pinkish shade on his cheeks. Even the sun shining on his face could not hide it.

Donghyuck opened his one eye again when mark cleared his throat.

“What?”

“I-I bought something for us”

This time he opened both of his eyes and looked at a curious look at mark.

Mark pulled out a box out of his pocket. Donghyuck gasped.

“Mark…oh my god…is it…”

Mark opened the box slowly “a promise ring.”

Donghyuck’s smiling face dropped “a what?”

“A promise ring for us. Why? You don’t like it? We can change it if you want t-“

“No no they are very beautiful I just…I thought…”

“Oh…”mark said when he finally understood what donghyuck thought. “Baby we are just seventeen. We can’t marry yet.”

Donghyuck sighed, “I know...I just liked the idea of you proposing me in such a romantic moment like this.”

“You are such a hopeless romantic”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes but smiled back “like you aren’t”

Mark took out one of the rings and slide it to donghyuck’s left hand’s ring finger.

“Now it’s where it was supposed to be” mark said and pecked a kiss his finger.

“What do you mean?”

“Remember the time I said I wanted to buy promise rings for me and yeri?”

“How can I forget? I cried the whole night”

Mark’s face showed up a huge sadness and guiltiness. Donghyuck held his hand and caressed it softly.

“But I’m okay now. So it doesn’t matter anymore.”

Mark squeezed his hand and smiled. “Yeah.”

“Continue”

“I was trying to choose a ring for us in the shop. But…all I could think was you. Which ring would look the best in your finger, which one you would like more, what is your finger size and all.”

“That’s why you didn’t buy them for you and yeri?”

“Yeah…that was when I first started noticing I might love you more than a best friend.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah…”

It was funny cause they were both blushing. Suddenly donghyuck leaned forward and took out the other ring and slide it to mark’s ring finger.

“Now they are both are in where they are suppose be”

Maybe it was another time mark could stop himself but when donghyuck looked at him that sweetly he couldn’t stop and kissed the sun in front of him.

The lovely girl who was watching them smiled sweetly “I’m so happy for you mark. I’m so happy for you…”

And suddenly a butterfly landed on mark’s shoulder, whispered a “please always be happy” before flying up to the highest part of the sky, the heaven…

Mark shivered when they broke the kiss.

“Had you seen yeri today?”

Donghyuck shook his head “no. I haven’t seen her since we last talked. It was weeks ago.”

“Weird” mark said, “I could swear I heard her voice.”

“Maybe she sent some positive vibes to you? You know she loved doing it.”

Mark smiled and held his hand tightly “yeah probably.”

Oh little did they know…


End file.
